This invention relates to H-divider containers and, more particularly, to an improved container geometry. A number of methods and machines are known in the prior art for manufacturing a variety of containers of the type which are divided into cellular spaces. These include, for example, the following U.S. patents: Derderian U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,572, Richardson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,879,700, Roda U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,627, Russell U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,896, Frankenstein U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,982, Forrer U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,623, Randle U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,893 and Lovett et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,665.